Switched
by Cawnenrose
Summary: Standing on Bad Wolf Bay for the second worse day of her life, Rose Tyler's life is about to change in a way not even she could've imagined. 10Rose
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - So with my other interests kind of bugging me at the moment, and a certain friend who made me watch the new Doctor Who the other day, my muse is finally agreing enough to let me type up this idea which I've had for a while. I'm not sure about the whole logic part of it, but yeah, please R&R. There will be around two more chapters after this.**

Stepping out of those big blue doors, she didn't even need to look twice to know where they were, and that was what hurt. Clenching her eyes closed, she stood in the entrance until two people edge past her and out onto the beach. Slowly, she stepped out after her mother and the new doctor, the one in the blue suit, and knows that the real doctor, her doctor is following behind with Donna. "Ugh, fat lot of good this is! Back of beyond, bloody Norway! I'm gonna have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run." Glancing at her mother as she talked to the new doctor, Rose felt her heart clench painfully as she glanced around the familiar beach, not wanting to understand why they were there. "I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy!" Jackie rattled on and the new doctor was just as interested, but all she could do is look back at Donna and the Real Doctor near the TARDIS.

"Ah, brilliant! What did you call him?" Just the sound of his voice made her feel worse, her heart being tightened even more ever few seconds. "Doctor." Of course her mother had to say his name, and although if she'd been fully listening she would know why, but that man, being called the Doctor... "Really?" The new doctor asked, unsure and Rose found herself wincing at the sound of his voice, instead looking back to where the other two were standing. "No, you plum. He's called Tony!"

"Hold on, this is the parallel universe, right?" She finally asked, looking expectantly at the two travellers closest to her former home. "You're back home." The Doctor said, with Donna finishing the rest of his sentence. "And the walls of the world are closing again... now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimension retroclosure." The Doctor beside the red-headed companion smiled as she quickly finished off, "See, I really get that stuff now." Rose just looked at the two, unable to really comprehend what was happening. "No, but I spent all that time trying to find you, I'm not going back now!"

"But you've got to. Because we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own." Something in how he said that was like he was accusing himself of those crimes, and that just didn't make sense. "You made me!" Looking at the new Doctor beside her, she couldn't miss the slightest smirk that lingered on his face for less than a second. "Exactly, you were born in battle - full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone?" Looking at the Real Doctor, she didn't say anything, instead her mind reeling. "That's me. When we first met. And you made me better. And now you can do the same for him."

She could feel the tears building up in her eyes, but even with her devastated mind, she didn't miss how this whole conversation was off, like it had been pre-prepared. Something in how he said, 'you made me better' chilled her spine, but she wasn't really paying attention to that instead testing out her voice and speaking again. "But he's not you." The Doctor looked at the New Doctor with almost an understanding look that made her even more confused. "He needs you. That's very me." She didn't miss the slight slip in his voice and, looking to the New Doctor, she found herself meeting his gaze. Something in the way he was looking at her seemed to confirm what was now turning from an impossible hope to a confusing twist. "But it's better than that, though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you? Tell her, go on."

Looking at the New Doctor, or more accurately the doctor who was standing next to her, instead of the one next to Donna, she felt his gaze squarely on her as he spoke in a low, almost longing voice, "I look like him and I think like him... same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except, I've only got one heart. Which means I'm part Human. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life... Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you. If you want." She didn't miss the glance he sent back to the other Doctor and suddenly felt her heart jump. Lifting her hands up, she pressed them against his chest, as was instantly confused as she felt her heart leap up into her throat. Wide-eyed, she stared at the Doctor, the Real Doctor as he wrapped his own hands around hers, keeping them on his chest.

No... No he wasn't, he wasn't about to let his new self run away with the TARDIS and live on, while he stayed here, with her of all people. He wasn't... A sudden grinding made her swivel around to look at the two. Donna seemed just as oblivious as she was moments ago, but looking at the New Doctor, she saw him give her a cheeky grin which was a lot like Donna's, and knew she wasn't dreaming. "We've gotta go. This reality's sealing itself off." Stepping forward after glancing at the Doctor again, his eyes pleading for her not to say anything, she spoke. "But it's still not right, because... the Doctor's... still you." She couldn't bring herself to say anything more as a wave of selfish shame washed over her. He was about to give up everything he loved for her, and she wouldn't do anything to change it.

"And I'm him." She didn't say anymore, unable to form proper words as she just watched as The New Doctor nodded to them both before turning and moving back toward the TARDIS. Donna's eyes lingered on the two for a few moments before she gave small wave and turned back, moving after The New Doctor. She debated running after them, but before she could, a hand wrapped around hers, fingers twining, and she found herself looking up into the Doctor's brown eyes, which only sent another wave of guilt running through her. As the TARDIS dematerialized, she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate purely on the sound of the wind, but she was hyperaware of the hand which clung to hers, tighter now.

There was no going back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who read, favourited and reviewed this. It feels so good to actually get writing fanfiction again, and expecially Doctor Who which I have a huge thanks to Everence for. One more chapter after this which will hopefully be up around this time tomorrow.**

For a place so big, the Tyler Mansion was one of the most warming places he'd ever been, and while, instead of the empty silence of the TARDIS that he was used to, everywhere seemed to have some source of sound, from TVs, radios, and sometimes even actual chatting between people. Or the loud laughing of the house's resident baby. He had to give it to Pete, he'd done a great job at settling in the family, and Tony was the happiest baby he'd seen in a long while. Right now though, he was following Jackie around the place as she gave him the grand tour. As much as he tried to pay attention to her descriptions and tales of the different places, his mind was mostly on Rose.

While the rest of the travellers were catching up at a space cafe they'd stopped at before taking everyone home, he and his new self had talked, and upon this deeper exploration of himself, he'd come to the conclusion that he'd travelled for too long, and if he was going to do anything to change that, he had one shot. It was testing the boundaries of his new self, that he'd discovered that his almost-regeneration was more dangerous than he'd thought, and grabbing his hand was not the brightest idea he'd ever had, as for some reason, his remaining three regenerations had run into that. His double only had one heart, but he was still part time lord. It was at this time they came up with the new plan, and the New Doctor, who he had dubbed as Arthur so he stopped confusing himself, said he was quite happy to keep saving the universe, while the elder of the two, decided to take the other option.

He hadn't had the chance to explain to Rose yet, as she'd been silent the whole trip home, and run god knows where after the vehicle had stopped. This had given him a chance to meet Tony properly though and catch up with the two older Tylers. "...and this is the main living room, though it hasn't changed much since you were last here, a part from bein' cleaned up." Nodding absently, he let his gaze wander to the doorway, where he could see the huge steps that brought back the image of Cybermen quite clearly, but he was snapped abruptly from his thoughts by an exasperated sigh. Turning to look at Jackie, he was surprised to see her sitting down on the large sofa, patting the space beside her.

Carefully sitting down on the sofa, he weaved his fingers together and sat on the edge, waiting for her to give his all the lectures he'd been waiting for about what he was actually going to do here and all the stuff he had no idea about. Instead, she just looked at him for a few long moments before speaking in a soft, rather warm voice. "You're no clone of 'im." Blinking with surprise, he met Jackie's gaze and gave a small smile, his hearts beginning to speed up. He didn't want to keep it a secret, but he was just slightly scare about what she'd say if she found out so he stuck with the previous act. "I'm not a clone, per-say, more of a regeneration double outside the original body. But I'm not the original" He said, but he knew that his words were even too dry to convince Jackie.

She seemed to meet his expectations and give a knowing shake of her head. Looking down at his hands, he didn't look up again, even when she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Doctor, I may not be the brightest person around, but I know my daughter, and when she stood on that beach with you, she was far from heartbroken, like she would've been if you'd left her with the clone." He continued to look at his hands, even as she stood up and stood in front of him, her hand on her hip and the other hanging by her side. "Now, get up and go talk to her and explain yourself. I wouldn't mind knowin' your reasoning afterwards too." He did as he was told and stood up, meeting Jackie's gaze evenly with a small, weak smile.

"That's better, not go up those stairs, to your left keep walking to the door at the end, and go up those stairs behind that door and she'll be up there. She's sort of claimed the study for her own room. Now go." The Doctor gave a small smile and nodded, before turning and moving toward the doorway. "Doctor." Pausing as he reached the arched walkway, he looked back again. "Thank you." Giving a small smile and a nod, he moved forward and started moving up the stairs, two at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N – Sorry this is a day late, mysiblings made me upset and it was impossible to get this chapter out. I hope I've done the story-line justice though, and hopefully, if my doctor who muse sticks around, I might write a bit about the life in Torchwood. But yes, here's the final chapter.**_

_**Lyrics - Painting Flowers by All Time Low.  
Doctor Who – Not mine.**_

"You were so young, I guess I'm old, open your eyes, I'll keep mine closed."

Why?

Of course Rose Tyler had her own beliefs and hopes, but really, she was struggling to understand what had inspired the man she'd fallen for to, on a whim, leave his own universe to be trapped in another, on earth, in the 21st century with her. Maybe he'd just needed a challenge. Maybe the other self won an argument? Or maybe, just maybe, he'd stayed here to actually be with her. She didn't let her hopes get that high though. If the last three years in Torchwood had taught her anything, it was that getting hopes up too high was the start of a disaster.

A soft knock at the door disrupted her thoughts, but she didn't look around or move from her point beside the huge window, which she was standing next to whilst staring absently out of, instead just waiting until the door clicked open and she could practically feel a head poking through the gap. Without him even saying anything, she could tell it was the Doctor, after all, her mother came in rambling or complaining, usually without knocking, and Pete knocked, it waited till there was a reply before coming in.

"'Ello, just me, I'm afraid. Hope you weren't expecting anyone else, otherwise I might be intruding. I'm not intruding though am I? Cause if I am..." She cut him off halfway through his rambling with one word, spoken quietly from her lips. "Why?" The mood of the room which as lightened by the doctor's rambling) once again grew dark and silent, as the Doctor paused at the door, standing still and just watching in silence for a few moments, clearly waiting for her to continue. But Rose did none of this, just remained still, staring, her arms crossed and an unreadable expression on her face. A small habit her mentor at Torchwood had got her into. Giving away nothing.

The air was thick with failed decision making, questions without answers and answers without question, but the truth was somewhere between. The Doctor stood still for a few moments, before a clear, serious frown made its way onto his lips as he slowly moved across the room. His footsteps barely made a sound against the soft cream carpet, the only sound was the slight rustling of his clothes as he whipped off the blue suit jacket and flung it onto a nearby chair, before moving to stand behind Rose.

She didn't move an inch, remaining still, until his arms wrapped around her waist in a careful, loose hug, one that was loose enough for her to run if she wanted to, but right now, that selfish part of her that wanted this man all to herself, wouldn't let her, and she found herself sinking into his embrace, head resting back against his shoulder as she wrapped her own hand around his. She could feel the steady beat of his hearts against her shoulder blades, and his soft breath that tickled her ear.

"There are so many reasons," He whispered, his voice low, cautious, and the way he was speaking made something in her heart clench and her breath to lodge firmly in her throat. It was like these words would only be spoken once, and only to her, like a curse. Or a promise... "I've travelled for so long, met so many people, seen so many die... Maybe...this is my escape, my chance to stop everything I felt the need to do, finally dump that responsibility, finally let go of that guilt..." he stood his head, well from what rose guessed as his head moved. "Those last hours... something impossible happened, Rose. I was given, almost a really second chance, to change how I was living, a chance to find something new in life. I don't want to spend this chance... on the same thing I've been doing all a long."

"If I'm going to learn a new way of life, then there's only one person I want to teach me that, and only one person who really can."She found her eyes close, her heart racing as she listened to his hushed words. "Only you, Rose, can really find the side of me that can do this. I was only partly lying, back on the beach. I'm still a time lord, but I've got no more regenerations left. They all left with the double. I've only got this one life left Rose, and, I want to spend it with you." Rose inhaled sharply, trying to control herself as a new bout of tears started building under her eyelids. "I've spent so many years, defending the universe... and the only way I can see this is that i've finally got my reward."

Turning around fully, she gulped and properly embraced her Doctor, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder. He responded just as quickly by wrapping his arms around her tighter and pressing his lips lightly to the top of her head. "Doctor..." He chuckled lightly, closing his eyes to purely savour this lost moment, before murmuring softly, "I'll take that is as yes, you want me around here." Nodding, she rested her cheek against his shoulder and looked up at him with a small smirk across her face.

He raised an eyebrow at her, questioning the look. Rose only smirked before saying, in quite a loud, strong voice. "Start going by the name John Smith and you'll be wishing you never came to this universe." With that, she poked her tongue out between her teeth, the familiar, cheekily glint back in her eye, and all the Doctor could do was grin and crush her into a tighter hug.

"You'll be the poison, you'll be the cure, I'm alone on the journey, I'm alive none the less."


End file.
